Spring Break in Florida
by philfanatic08
Summary: Follow the Diffy family and Keely in their adventures of 2 long weeks of spring break in the Sunshine State. Completed.
1. The Announcement

Chapter 1: The Announcement

(A/N: Phil and Keely are in 11th grade, and Pim is in 9th)

It was an ordinary Friday in spring in Pickford, California. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and spring break was 1 week away. But neither Phil nor Keely had any plans to spend the two glorious weeks they would have off school.

Phil and Keely were on the couch watching an _American Idol_ DVD that they recorded and talking about the upcoming boredom of spring break. "I can't believe that we actually have nothing to do," said Keely. Phil replied, "I'm sure we'll think of something- like last year when we had that yard sale to clean out your garage." Just then, Lloyd and Barb came in. "We've got some news for you"! Barb said excitedly to Phil and Keely. "Pim, get down here"! Barb called out. "We've got some news"!

"What is it"? Pim said as she sat down in a nearby chair. "I'm trying to watch GalactaGirl." "We got a big tax refund this year," said Lloyd. "So I thought that we'd use that money to take a trip to Florida when your school is on spring break." "And Keely," Barb began, "I've arranged it with your mom so that you can come with us." "Awesome! That'll be so much fun"! said Keely. "So much better than a yard sale"! said Phil. "I guess I could use a break from this town," said Pim. "Great"! said Lloyd. "I knew you guys would love it"! "So, are we flying"? asked Keely. "No way," said Lloyd. "I am not about to set foot on a 21st century airplane. We'll take the skyaks." "Great"! said Keely. "When are we leaving"? asked Phil. "A week from today," said Barb. "And we're going to have a great time"!

Barb and Lloyd went into the kitchen to put away the groceries they bought, Pim went back to watching GalactaGirl, and Phil and Keely continued watching _American Idol_. "This is going to be the best spring break ever"! Keely said to Phil. "Definitely!" replied Phil.

(A/N: This is my first fanfiction- please review! I'll try to update periodically throughout the week- seeing as next week is my spring break.)


	2. Last Day of School

Chapter 2: Last Day of School

It was a week after Barb and Lloyd had announced their trip to Florida. Phil and Keely were sitting in their last period class, listening to Mr. Hackett on the afternoon announcements, "Good luck to our school's varsity baseball team in their game against Jefferson tonight. And lastly, before we go, all I have to say is: I'M OUTTA HERE! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He starts jumping around, then runs out of the room into the hallway. The classroom TV cuts off, then the bell rings. Phil and Keely walk out to their lockers, and they see Mr. Hackett doing a combination of backflips, cartwheels, and jumps in the hallway. He eventually crashes into the janitor, then gets up and runs out of the school. "That guy has really gone over it with the coffee this time," said Keely. "Yeah, he's been really hyperactive ever since he's been going out with Miss Rivers." Phil and Keely gather their things, and start walking home, talking about the upcoming trip to Florida.

When they got to Phil's house, they saw that Pim was already home, and Lloyd and Barb were each bringing out a large suitcase to the luggage rack under the skyak. They had put it on a few days ago especially for the Florida trip. "Pim," Barb said as she was lifting the suitcase. "You didn't exactly travel _light_. This thing weighs a ton"! They got the suitcases on the luggage rack, then saw Phil and Keely. "Sorry we're a little late," said Phil. "We ended up watching Mr. Hackett's 'performance' in the school hallway." "It's OK," said Lloyd. "Just grab your suitcases and load 'em on. We'll leave in about an hour." "Where are we going to land in Florida so we won't be seen in the skyaks"? asked Phil. Barb replied, "I found an alley just a few miles away from the hotel we're staying at on the tracking device. There's also a car rental place nearby. We'll land in the alley, rent a car, and go to the Sunshine State Hotel."

In about an hour, everything was packed up and ready for takeoff. Phil, Keely, and Pim crammed into 1 skyak, and Barb and Lloyd were on the other. "Florida, here we come"! shouted Lloyd, and they took off.

(A/N: Sorry the first 2 chapters are so short- I should have made them one. Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow. Please review! )


	3. Check In To Fun

Chapter 3: Check in to Fun

In about an hour, the skyaks landed them in Florida. "We're here"! shouted Barb as they landed in the alley. To their luck, no one saw them. They unloaded the suitcases, turned the skyaks back into balls, and headed off to find a taxi to the car rental store. "So for how long exactly are we going to be here"? asked Barb picking up a large suitcase. They had packed enough luggage for a month long vacation. "I don't know," replied Keely, also picking up a large bag. "Four weeks? Five"?

"TAXI"! Lloyd shouted when they saw a yellow cab pull up. They put their bags in the trunk, and got in. "To the car rental place please," said Barb. She paid the driver, and then they were off. When they got there, Barb and Lloyd went inside, and Phil, Keely, and Pim were left standing outside. They started looking around at the cars. Keely pulled out her picture phone, which her mom got her for her last birthday, and started taking pictures of cool cars. "Tia's been obsessing over buying a car ever since she got her permit," said Keely. "So she wanted some pictures of cool cars. I guess she thinks she's going to be the next Mega Millions lottery winner." "Actually, she said her mom would put the down payment on one for her seventeenth birthday," said Phil. "She can talk her mom into anything, probably even paying for the whole car." Just then, Barb and Lloyd came out. "We rented that blue station wagon over there," Lloyd said, pointing to the car. "Let's load up."

By the time they arrived at the Sunshine State Hotel, it was already eight o' clock because of the three hour time change. "I'm hungry," said Pim. "And how much longer do I have to carry this ungodly heavy suitcase"! "We'll check in first, then we'll eat, said Barb. "And it might have helped if you didn't pack so much, because that's _your_ suitcase." Lloyd and Barb walked over to the check in counter. "May I help you"? asked the lady working. "Yes, we have reservations under the name 'Diffy'," said Barb. The lady clicked a few buttons on her computer, and then finally found something. "Yes," she said. "Rooms 123 and 124 with a rollaway in one of the rooms." Barb gave the lady her credit card and paid, and the lady gave them their keys. "Have a great stay"! she said. "Thank you very much," said Barb.

They took the elevator to their rooms, which were only on the first floor. "Meet us down in the restaurant in about twenty minutes," said Lloyd. "And no ordering room services, Pim." "Rat snacks"! Pim said under her breath. Barb and Lloyd walked into one room, and the kids walked into the other. "Wow"! said Keely excitedly looking around at the room. "Your dad must have gotten one big tax refund"! "I know," said Phil. "It's bigger than mine and your bedrooms combined"! Before either of them could say another word, they heard the blasting sound of loud music. "Pim, turn that thing down"! shouted Phil. "People back in Pickford can hear it"! Keely started unpacking, and Phil tried to get the remote from Pim. After minutes of fighting each other for the remote, Phil finally got a hold of it from Pim and turned the music down. Then they started unpacking.

Once they had gotten most of their things unpacked, they took the elevator down to the restaurant and saw Barb and Lloyd. The waitress gave them a table and took their order. "So," started Keely. "What shall we do tomorrow"? Lloyd replied, "I was thinking that we could go down to that beach we passed on our way here. I don't know about the rest of you, but I sure could use a relaxing day." "I could, too," said Barb. "Work's been tough lately. Besides, it's supposed to be eighty degrees tomorrow." They finished eating, then walked back to their rooms. "Night, kids," said Barb. "Don't stay up too late, and don't get up too early. We're not leaving till late morning." "Okay," said Phil. "See you in the morning." "Hey, Phil," Keely started. "Want to go down to the rec room. The brochure says that they have a lot of games." "Sure," said Phil. "It's only nine thirty and we've got nothing else to do." "Pim," Phil started. "Keely and I are going down to the rec room. We'll be back in about an hour. No loud music and no room services." Phil and Keely then left. Pim turned on the TV and found a movie, which she got in to.

Phil and Keely returned about an hour later. "I'm going to go grab a shower then hit the sack," said Phil. "Ok, see you in the morning, then," said Keely. "I'm going to check my e-mail then I'm going to bed, too." Keely turned on the computer that was in their room and noticed that Pim had the TV on rather loud again. "You might want to keep that down," said Keely. "It's ten thirty and people are sleeping around here." Keely turned it down. "Hey"! Pim shouted. "Now I can't hear it"! "That's because you're used to having everything so loud," said Keely. "You probably should go to bed soon anyway."

Keely turned back to the computer. She pulled up her AIM buddy list and saw Tia online. She instant messaged her.

Xokeelyxo07: Hey, Tia. How's Pickford?

Fashiondramaqueen07: Boring, as usual. You're so lucky you're in Florida. How is it?

Xokeelyxo07: It's been great so far. The hotel is so cool! By the way, I've got some pictures of cars for you.

Fashiondramaqueen07: Awesome! I'm getting sick of driving around in my mom's station wagon. Only 2 more months till my birthday! So, have you seen any cute guys, yet?

Xokeelyxo07: In the whole 3 hours we've been here? No. But we are going to the beach tomorrow.

Fashiondramaqueen07: Sounds like fun! Be sure to take some pictures of cute lifeguards for me!

Xokeelyxo07: Don't worry, I will. Well, I better go, it's been a long day, and I'm tired.

Fashiondramaqueen07: Tired? It's only seven forty five.

Xokeelyxo07: Actually, it's ten forty five here. Remember?

Fashiondramaqueen07: Oh, yeah. Duh. Ok, then, have fun. Talk to you tomorrow.

Xokeelyxo07: See ya!

Xokeelyxo07 signed off at 10:46

Fashiondramaqueen07 signed off at 10:47

Pim had finished watching her movie, and gone to bed. Phil and Keely went to bed soon after her. They couldn't wait to start exploring Florida tomorrow.

Next chapter: 'Some Beach'- I'm not completely sure where to go with it, but it will be about them at the beach. I'll try to post it tomorrow or Monday. I hope you like this so far, please review.


	4. Some Beach

Chapter 4: Some Beach

Phil and Keely were still asleep when Pim woke up bright and early at seven the next morning. When she got out of bed and saw them asleep, she said to herself, "I'll wake them up in a way that's sure to make it on _America's Funniest Home Videos_. But first, I might as well get a shower." That would give her time to think of a torture method. She remembered that there was a function on the Wizrd that made different sounds. After she took a shower, she found a trumpet sound on the Wizrd, pressed a few buttons, then a loud 'DOOT DOOT DOOT DOOT DOOT, DOOT DOOT' came out. Phil and Keely jolted out of bed faster than the speed of light. "Whatinthenameofallthat'sholywasthat"! Phil shouted after being jarred awake. "Oh, you guys are up," said Pim, trying to look innocent. "Yeah, after being blasted out of the state of Florida by a band of trumpets"! Keely shouted, getting out of bed. "I found it on the Wizrd," said Pim. "I couldn't resist it." "If we weren't in a hotel, you'd be running by now," said Phil. There was a knock at the door, and Phil went to get it. "Why did I just hear a loud trumpet sound coming from over here"? asked Barb, who was at the door. "Oh, that was Pim trying to wake us up," said Phil. "No more loud sounds out of you unless you want to be grounded for the rest of the trip"! Barb said to Pim. "There are other guests here, you know." "Fine," Pim said not caring. Barb gave her a Look then said to everybody, "Why don't we go to Denny's for breakfast, then come back and get ready to go to the beach"? "Sounds like a plan," they all agreed. "Come over in about 10 minutes," Barb said. "We're almost ready." She went back to her room.

**-Later that day-**

They were all at the beach, and it was a hot eighty degrees out. "Don't forget to put on sunscreen," said Barb. "We don't want to go back to Pickford like sunburned tomatoes." They all put on sunscreen, and Pim headed for the water, while Barb and Lloyd laid down on towels in the sun. Phil and Keely saw some kids that looked about their age playing volleyball. "Hey, want to go play"? Keely asked Phil, pointing to the volleyball net. "Sure, why not," Phil replied and they went over. "Hey, wanna play a game"? asked the boy, holding a volleyball. "Sure," agreed Phil and Keely. "I'm Mike, by the way, and this is my sister, Chelsea. We're twins," said the boy. "Hi, nice to meet you guys, I'm Keely, and this is my best friend, Phil." "Nice to meet you," said Chelsea. "Are you guys from around here"? "No, we're just on spring vacation," said Phil. "Cool, so are we," said Chelsea. "Let's play"! Mike said, and served the ball. They played volleyball for over an hour, and then decided that it was time to cool off. "I'll race y'all to the water"! Mike shouted, and all four of them were off and running. They splashed around in the water for an hour and got to know each other better. Phil and Keely found out that Mike and Chelsea lived only six hours away from them, in Northern California. They were also in 11th grade in school.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry," said Mike. Phil, Keely, and Chelsea agreed. "I'll go get some money from my parents, and we can all get something," said Phil. They bought a round of hot dogs and sodas, and found a spot to sit. "So, do you guys have any interesting hobbies"? asked Chelsea. "I like to play the guitar and I write my own songs," said Keely. "I like to play the drums," said Phil. "And Keely and I help on our school's video morning announcements, and that's pretty cool." "Do you play any sports"? asked Mike. "I'm on the baseball team, and Chelsea's a cheerleader." "Well, I tried gymnastics once, but that didn't go too well, said Phil, remembering the night where he humiliated himself in front of the whole school with the twirling and screaming." "I tried out for cheerleading once," said Keely. "I didn't make it, but had to convince my mom that I did, so I teamed with Phil and another friend and we cheered for billiards." "That sounds like an interesting gig," said Chelsea.

"Mike, Chelsea"! they heard someone call. "Oh, that's our mom," said Chelsea. "We've gotta go." "Yeah, but we'll be here on every sunny day for the next two weeks, so we'll see you around," said Mike. "Yeah, we'll be around, too. Today was a lot of fun," said Keely. "Definitely," said Phil. "See ya later" Mike and Chelsea left, and Phil and Keely went back and saw that Barb, Lloyd, and Pim were packing up to go. "We might as well get out of here for today," said Lloyd. "Looks like it might rain soon, anyway." Phil and Keely packed up, and then they all left. "So, did you guys have fun today"? asked Barb as they were walking to the car. "Yeah, it was the best," said Phil. "We played volleyball and swam with Mike and Chelsea." "Who are Mike and Chelsea"? asked Lloyd curiously. "Oh, they're some kids our age we got to talking to. They live in Northern California," said Keely. "That's cool you met some new friends, just be careful about talking to strangers," said Barb. "We will," said Phil. They all got in the car and drove back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel, they'd all decided on getting pizza at the pizza shop next door. Keely was going to be in the shower, so Barb made Pim tag along with Phil to get the pizza, so she wouldn't tear the room down or blast music. When they were coming back, Phil saw a girl who looked familiar. "Chelsea"? Phil asked. The girl turned around. "Phil? Hi there. I didn't know you were staying here," "Yeah, we're in 123," Phil replied. "Cool, I'm right down the hall from you, in 130," said Chelsea. "Who are you, and how do you know Phil"? Pim asked her curiously. "I'm Chelsea. I saw him and Keely at the beach today. Who are you? Sister, cousin, stalker"? "This is Pim, my sister," said Phil. "Hi, nice to meet you," Chelsea said to her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Pim. "Come on Phil, let's go before we're eating this pizza FROZEN"! "So, I'll see you tomorrow then," Phil said to Chelsea. "Hey, why don't you come down to the rec room with us in the morning? That is, if you've got nothing else to do." said Chelsea. "Sure, I've got nothing, and I'm sure Keely doesn't either. We'll be there," said Phil. "Cool, see you tomorrow," Chelsea replied. Chelsea went back to her room, and Phil and Pim went back to theirs to find Barb, Lloyd, and Keely waiting for pizza "I saw Chelsea in the hall." Phil said to Keely. "She and Mike are staying here, down in 126. They're going to the rec room in the morning, and wanted us to come. I told her we'll be there." "Ok, cool," said Keely. "Then your mom and dad said we're going to walk around the neighborhood later on."

After they ate pizza, everyone was tired, so they all decided to go to bed early. Phil made sure to hide the Wizrd when Pim wasn't looking, so they wouldn't get another loud wake-up call in the morning.

Next Chapter: 'Pim's Moneymaking Scheme'- Pim gets bored and finds a way to con some of the hotel guests out of large amounts of money.

(A/N: So, how do you like it so far? Mike and Chelsea are characters I added to give Phil and Keely people to hang out with. They'll be important later on in the story. Be sure to stay tuned in!)


	5. Pim’s Moneymaking Scheme

Chapter 5- Pim's Moneymaking Scheme

**-A few days later-**

It was a rainy afternoon, and everybody was stuck at the hotel in one place or another. Barb and Lloyd had gone to the spa, and Phil and Keely were wandering the hotel. Pim was sitting in her hotel room extremely bored out of her mind. Then she got an idea. '_Hey_,' she thought. _'There must be some way that I can con these 21st century knuckledragger hotel guests out of some money.'_ There were two things that Pim enjoyed more than anything- conning people out of money and annoying Phil. She looked through some of the gadgets they brought. "Replicator, nah. Invisispray, nah. Wizrd, nah. New Ager, hmm…" She remembered a time, about a month after Phil and Keely used the New Ager, where she was looking through some holograms. She saw the whole entire thing on hologram, from when Keely became 25, to her date with Mr. Hackett. Watching that hologram kept Pim laughing for a week.

She decided to make herself older with the New Ager to occupy herself. She set the dial to 25, zapped herself with it, and left the room to go walk around. "You there," she heard someone call. She turned around and saw a person who looked like a hotel worker. "What's the big idea"! she asked the person. "You work here, don't you"? asked the person. Pim looked confused at first, thinking _'That woman must really need contacts. She's really confusing me for someone else, or I have an identical twin I don't know about.'_ Then, she thought of something, _'Hey, if she thinks I work here, then I've got the perfect opportunity to con some of these suckers out of some serious cash. I'll just have to pretend to work here.'_ She smiled at the thought of her evil plan, and then said to the woman, "Yeah, I work here." She replied, "Then that's what you should be doing is working. You've got room service orders down in the kitchen. Get to it." The woman walked off. "Cha-ching," Pim said to herself as she walked off to find the kitchen.

Within five seconds of arriving in the kitchen, Pim was sent to the fifth floor with a round of sodas for a family of five. She knocked on the door. A man answered it. "That'll be ten dollars," said Pim after the man gave his family the drinks. "Ten dollars"? he questioned. "I ordered the same thing yesterday, and it was seven-fifty." "We have to raise the prices on our services once in a while," said Pim. "Today just happens to be the day we did it." "Well, I guess hotel room services are right up there with gasoline and car insurance, as far as how fast prices climb" the man said as he paid Pim. "Have a nice day," said the man, and Pim left. _'People in this century are so clueless,'_ she thought as she headed back to the kitchen. For the rest of the afternoon, she went room to room, conning everyone she saw out of as much money as she could. Everyone believed her 'price climb excuse'.

It was now seven o'clock, and she'd had enough laughs out of clueless primates for the day. So she headed back to her room. Everyone was probably back by now, so she had to stop in the hall and change back to fourteen with the New Ager, so no one would suspect her. She was right; everyone was back in her room, and waiting for her. "Where have you been? You've been gone all afternoon," asked Barb. "Here, and there, in the rec room," Pim replied. "We've been waiting for you for an hour," said Lloyd. "I was about to send the dogs." Barb said, "I hope you're hungry, because we're going to try that restaurant we saw on Orange Circle." "Great, let's go," Pim replied and they all left. Pim was relieved that she received no further interrogation about her whereabouts that afternoon.

After Phil and Keely had gone to bed, Pim decided to count her profits for the day. "One, two, three, four……… ninety-one, ninety-two, ninety-three, ninety-four." She'd made ninety-four dollars in one afternoon. "Wow, this I could get used to"! she said, a little too loudly. "Hey, Pim," Phil said after hearing her. "Stop talking to yourself and go to sleep."

(A/N: I know that this chapter is shorter. It's a subplot like they do to Pim on the show. And I also had some writer's block on it. I hope you are liking the story so far, please review.)

Next Chapter: 'Two Guys, Two Girls, in Florida'- All I'm going to say for now is that this chapter has a twist involving Phil, Keely, and the characters Mike and Chelsea that I added in the last chapter. Try to guess what the twist might be. It might be a few days before I get it up, because I'm going to the mall for most of the day tomorrow. )


	6. Adventures In Florida

(A/N: I decided to change the direction of this story, starting with a different approach to Chapter 6. And also, the twist I told everyone about will not be in this chapter, it will be in the next. I'll let everyone know what my original plan was when I post the last chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 6.)

Chapter 6: Adventures In Florida

"Game set, we win"! shouted Mike. "Hey, that was out of bounds," said Phil. "Phil, that was in by a mile"! said Chelsea. Phil and Keely were back at the beach with Mike and Chelsea and had been playing volleyball and swimming for most of the afternoon. "Okay, so you guys have won two, and we've won two. Tiebreaker"? Keely asked. "Duh"! said Chelsea. "Serve it up"! A few minutes later, they noticed that Barb, Lloyd, Mike and Chelsea's parents, and Pim were watching. The parents came over ready to retire for the evening, but they let the kids finish the game regardless. Their parents started cheering them on. It was coming up on eight o'clock, and they were some of the few people left at the beach. Twenty minutes later, Pim was _extremely_ bored watching a volleyball going back and forth, and listening to the parents cheering. She spoke up, "Is there no end to this eternal game! If I have to watch this volleyball go back and forth and listen to this cheering any longer, I'll be hypnotized AND deaf"! They finally finished five minutes later. "We won"! shouted Keely. "It's now three to two." "Oh, it's not over yet," said Mike. "There's still a whole week of time to kill, and we'll be sure to be the top in the end." "Oh, dream on," said Phil. "Come on, guys, we better go," said Barb. "It's getting late and we have to get up early tomorrow." Barb and Lloyd had planned to take the kids to a water park in Miami the next day. Mike, Chelsea, and their parents were also going to meet them there. Barb and Lloyd had become fairly well acquainted with their parents over the past week.

When they got back to the hotel, Phil signed on to AIM and was checking his e-mail. Apparently, Seth happened to be online, and he instant messaged Phil.

Algebrabrain07: hey Phil, how's Florida?

Pdiffy07: gr8, just got back from the beach. So how's Pickford?

Algebrabrain07: boring. So I tagged along with Tia to the mall today.

Pdiffy07: Wait, you went to the mall? To shop? You must be bored.

Algebrabrain07: It's a small town. There's nothing to do.

Pdiffy07: There's a lot to do here. Keely and I've been hanging out with these people that are staying in our hotel, and we're all going to a water park tomorrow.

Algebrabrain07: Sounds like fun. I really wished I'd come with you in your suitcase or something.

Pdiffy07: lol

Suddenly, Pim came up to Phil and started shaking the chair. "Move it," she said. "I need to use the computer." "No, you NEED to stop shaking this chair," Phil replied and continued his conversation online.

Pdiffy07: So, are you still having those dreams about improper fractions?

Algebrabrain07: no, but I probably will with our final in a month and a half.

Pim continued to shake the chair. Phil finally gave up and decided he was tired anyway.

Pdiffy07: I better go before Pim physically removes me from this chair. I'm getting tired anyway.

Algebrabrain07: ok, cya l8r then

Pdiffy07: yeah, cya

Pdiffy07 signed off at 9:35 PM

"There, you can have it," Phil said to Pim. "Just don't make noise, and go to bed soon."

**-Later the next day-**

"Indiana," said Keely, and pointed to a car. "Hey, that one's from California," said Phil, and pointed to another car. "He sure had a long drive." They were all in the car headed to the water park. It was a two-hour drive, so it was rather boring. Phil, Keely, and Pim started playing the license plate game to occupy themselves. "Tractor-trailer from South Carolina," said Pim. "Maybe I can get it to honk." She started moving her arm up and down to signal the driver to honk. The guy happened to see her out of his mirrors, and honked his horn. That's basically how it went for two hours. They continued playing the license plate game, and Pim signaled every truck driver that she saw. After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the Miami Water Park, with Mike and Chelsea right behind them in their car. "Hey, Pim," said Chelsea when she got out. "I saw you signal every single trucker that I saw since we left." "She does that all the time," said Phil. "When we drove to L.A. once, she didn't miss a single one the whole way there." "Come on guys, come grab some of this stuff," said Barb. They got their bags, and saw a picnic table to keep their things for the day. Once they set their things down, Keely said, "We're all going to walk around and check this place out." "Okay, have fun," replied Barb. "Meet back here in a few hours for lunch." "Okay," said Phil "Later." Then Phil, Keely, Mike, and Chelsea left. "I'm going to go and find a way to con- I mean find something to do," said Pim. "Be back in two hours," Barb said to her, looking at her suspiciously. "And I better not hear of any revolutions being staged by you." Pim rolled her eyes and went off, leaving the parents at the picnic table.

"So, what do y'all want to do"? Mike asked. "Let's go on that water ride over there," Keely said. They all ran over and got in line. The lines were long, so over the course of two hours, they were only able to go on about six or seven rides. Pim, on the other hand, wasn't about to stand around in lines for two hours. She distracted the others in line by saying things like, "Hey, is that President Bush over there", then, when the people looked the other way, she was able to push through and make cuts in line. Her plan worked easily on most people, because she knew that people of the 21st century were pretty darn gullible sometimes. Everyone met up for lunch, and then they went back to the rides. Pim started to stage a revolution against the ice cream man due to his outrageous prices, until she saw security standing nearby, watching. For the rest of the afternoon, everyone went on every water ride they could, with Pim still making cuts. Phil, Keely, Mike, and Chelsea were diving in the large pool in the center of the park, when they felt drops. "Either there's a plane up there leaking oil, or it's raining," said Chelsea. "We better head back and find our parents." When they walked back over to the parents, Lloyd said, "We'd better head on home, because a storm's about to break. It's already almost six o'clock anyway." Just then they saw Barb coming over with Pim. "What are we, made of sugar"! Pim was saying when Barb told her they had to leave because of the rain. "Besides, this is a lot more fun than that boring hotel." "See you guys tomorrow," said Mike. "We're leaving, too." "See you tomorrow," Phil replied. Mike and Chelsea left, and then everyone else packed up and left.

Phil, Keely, and Pim played the license plate game on the way home again, and Pim signaled the truck drivers. They stopped off at a McDonalds on the way back to the hotel for dinner, but the people there got their order completely messed up. "Okay, so this is like the umpteenth time since we came to this century that McDonalds has messed up our order," Lloyd said as they drove away. "Do you guys even have McDonalds in the future"? asked Keely. "Yeah, we do, and it's actually one of the few places to get real cooked food. Most everything else comes from spray cans," Phil replied. "But the only real people who work there are the chefs," said Barb. "The front desk is run by robots that are sure to get your order right." They continued the license plate game, and eventually arrived back at the hotel. Keely went online to find an e-mail from her mother.

E-MAIL

Date: April 17, 6:35 PM EST

To: Keely

Hi, honey, how's Florida? I hope that you're having a great time down there. Your friends Tia and Seth are bored out of their minds here. I saw them at the mall the other day. I stayed at your aunt's house the other night because a storm knocked out our power. I hope your weather's better than ours! I've mostly been working all week. My phone's ringing now, so I'll have to close. Call or e-mail anytime. See you in a few days :-) Love, Mom.

Keely decided to send her a reply.

E-MAIL

Date: April 18, 8:47 PM EST

To: Mom.

Florida's great and the weather is good. Phil and I've been hanging out with these people our age who stay at our hotel. Today, we all went to a water park. It was a lot of fun! We've also been going to the beach, and one day we went shopping. This really is the best spring break ever! I better go for now, because Phil wants me to watch this movie on pay-per-view that looks pretty cool. I'll send some good weather your way! See you in a few days. :-) Love, Keely.

Keely signed off and they watched the movie until eleven o'clock, then decided it was time to turn in for the night. But Keely was realizing something, something that had crossed her mind before, but quite some time ago…

Cliffhanger! Stay tuned for next chapter and please leave a review :-)

Next Chapter: 'Love and Matchmaking': Mike and Chelsea work together to do something for their new friends. Find out what it is next chapter!

(A/N: I had to update this chapter due to some formatting errors in thee-mail messageswhich did not show up when I typed it, so I don't know where they came from.)


	7. Thoughts, Confessions, and Matchmakers

(A/N: I changed the title for this chapter, because I thought it made more sense.)

Chapter 7: Thoughts, Confessions, and Matchmakers

Part 1- Looking Back 

It was storming outside, and everyone was having trouble getting to sleep. Phil was sitting on his bed, looking for pictures on his cell phone he could delete. He had so many on there, that the previous day, it wouldn't let him take any more. So he decided that this would be an opportunity to get rid of some age-old ones, and just random ones of walls and floors that he guessed Pim had taken. Then, he stumbled upon another picture taken a while ago. It was when he and Keely had gone to the Spring Formal together at the end of tenth grade. Her boyfriend, Robert, broke up with her two days before the dance. To help Keely pull out of her post-breakup depression, Phil suggested that they go together. She felt a lot better knowing that she had a best friend who cared so much. No matter what insensitive jerk she went out with, he'd always be there for her in the end. Truthfully, Phil had thought that he liked her as more than a friend, ever since the Tanner incident. He just could never completely decipher his true feelings because he knew he could never bring himself to admit them, because he was never sure if she felt the same way, and he didn't want to ruin the friendship. He actually had put his confusion to the back of his mind lately, thinking about spring break and upcoming final exams, but now, looking back and remembering this one particular memory, along with many others, it came to his mind again. _'Maybe I really do like her as more than a friend.'_ He thought to himself. _'But I'm not about to make a fool of myself and tell her. Because, what if we start dating, I screw up on something, and Keely never talks to me again? I wouldn't want that to happen. Maybe we are better off as friends.'_ He'd been in a few relationships since the body switch with Curtis the Caveman, most of which he screwed up on in one form or another. Thinking about possibly screwing up and losing a best friend because of it made Phil to always believe in the end that they were really better off as friends, pushing his confusion to the back of his mind. He took off some more pictures from his cell, and by then the storm was over. He turned off his cell, and went back to bed.

Keely was also having some thoughts. It all started when she decided to journal about her vacation so far just for the heck of it. After she wrote a little, she found herself looking back at some of the past things she'd written. She'd logged every guy she's dated since Tanner, and every school dance she's ever been to. But she also realized another thing. In every one of her entries since about the middle of her freshman year, which was when Phil and his family landed in the past, his name would be somewhere in the writing. _'Duh'_, she thought to herself. _'Maybe it's because whatever insensitive jerk I date, he's the one person who's always there for me in the end.'_ She looked on and read more of her past entries. In the entry after Phil's date with Alice and the Curtis body switch, she'd written that she liked Phil as more than a friend. She'd also thought about it from time to time over the past years. _'Well, it's not rocket science, Teslow,'_ she thought to herself while reading. _'It's not MAYBE you like him. You DEFINITELY do. Look at every single relationship he's been in; you've been jealous in one way or another. And if Phil wasn't Curtis that one night, he would have known.'_ She decided that she might ask Chelsea tomorrow and ask her what she thinks. _'Chelsea's the one person I know who's better than Tia in the boyfriend department. She knows guys better than her own parents,' _Keely thought.She doubted trusting this with a new friend at first, but she'd gotten to know her pretty well over the past week, and she seemed like someone who could keep a secret. _'I'll probably never get the guts to tell him anyway. We'll probably only be friends forever.' _she thought and then went to sleep.

Part 2- Keely's Confession 

"Why is it so dark in here"? Phil wondered when he got up at seven the next morning. He knew that Pim was always up by six, and normally every light in the room would be on. "That storm last night cut the power," Pim said, hearing him. A few seconds later, as if on cue, the lights came back on. "Now I can cook these Pop Tarts," Pim said. Keely got up a few minutes later. "Oh, you guys are up already. Mornin'." "Mornin'," said Phil. "Pop tart"? "Sure, why not," she replied. "So, did you guys hear the storm last night"? she asked, taking a pop tart. "Yeah, actually the power just came back." Just then Barb came over and knocked on the door. "Everybody up"? asked Barb. "Yup, we're all up," Keely replied. "Good," said Barb. "Don't forget to give your laundry to the maid when she comes. We're going to hang out here this morning, then go to the mall this afternoon." "Great," said Keely. "We'll be around." "Okay, see you guys in a little while," Barb said and went back to her room. After they finished eating their pop tarts, Keely said, "I'm going to go over to Mike and Chelsea's room for a minute. I um- forgot something there last night. I'll be back in a few." "Okay, see ya," said Phil. Pim decided to use the New Ager to rack in another hundred dollars as a room service worker. She grabbed the New Ager when Phil wasn't looking, and said, "Well, adios, I'm going to um- walk around." She then left. Phil rolled his eyes thinking, _'She's definitely been up to something lately.'_

Keely knocked on Mike and Chelsea's door. "Keely, hey," Chelsea said when she answered it. "What's up"? "Just wandering around, thought I'd stop by," she replied. "Cool, come on in," Chelsea said. After a moment of silence, Keely spoke up, "Hey, can I ask you something"? "Sure," Chelsea replied. Keely asked, "How do you find out if the guy you like likes you without actually telling them you like them"? "No offense," Chelsea replied. "But I need to give you a reality check. These spring break relationship things never work out." "No, it's not someone I met at the hotel," Keely said. "I think that I might like Phil. Wait, I don't think it, I know it." "Wow, you do. I mean, he's your best friend and all…" Chelsea said and trailed off. "I know, I'm pathetic," Keely replied. Chelsea said, "No, it's not pathetic. Just caught me by surprise. So, when did you first realize it"? "Well, it was the middle of my freshmen year. It was when he almost had to move to Tucson, Keely said. "Then I realized it for a fact when he went on this date to a fancy party at the end of my freshmen year." "Your freshmen year"? Chelsea asked. "That was two years ago. Two years, and you haven't _done_ anything." "You know, you're just like my friend, Tia," Keely said. "I just can't go up to someone and ask them out. Especially someone who's my best friend." "Sure you can," said Chelsea. "You just need confidence." "Maybe I should just forget the whole thing. I mean, I don't want to ruin our friendship and make Phil never talk to me again. Anyway, I'll see you later. I've got to go give my laundry to the maid." With that, Keely left. Chelsea was thinking, _'Maybe I can do something about it for her. I love this matchmaking stuff. I just need a second opinion.'_

Keely went back to her room to find a note from Phil, saying to meet him in the rec room when she came back. She set out her laundry for the maid, and went downstairs. She found him at a pool table attempting to learn how to play. "Having much luck with pool"? Keely asked him, walking over. "No," he replied. "I couldn't shoot this thing if my life depended on it. I've seen Seth do it a million times, but it just isn't clicking with me. Why don't you give it a try"? "Okay," she said and took the cue stick. "I suck at this, too," she said after accidentally poking a person behind her with the cue stick. Phil made the next shot, and the cue ball went flying in the other direction, through the air and eventually landing in someone's cup of coffee. "Sorry"! Phil yelled, and he retrieved the ball. "At least I keep the cue ball ON the table," Keely joked. "Hey," Phil said jokingly. "At least I didn't almost poke someone's eye out." They laughed. "Since we both stink at pool, do you want to go play that racing game"? Keely asked. "Sure, let's go," Phil replied.

Part 3: Matchmakers 

Meanwhile, Chelsea ran off to find Mike down at the candy counter. "Hey, I've got a job for us," Chelsea said to him. "What, now"? he asked. "We need to get Phil and Keely together," she replied. "Keely likes him, and it seems that he may like her, too." "Not another one of your crazy matchmaking schemes," he said, rolling his eyes. She replied, "It's not crazy. You know how much I love this kind of stuff." "Fine," he said. "What do I do"? "Talk to Phil," she said. "Get him to say whether or not he likes Keely. Act like you know something. Then meet me back up in the room." "Okay, I'll do it," he said, seeming more excited about the plan. With that, he walked off. He arrived at Phil's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, come on in," Phil greeted him. "Packing up"? Mike asked him, seeing clothes and a large suitcase on his bed. "Yeah, we're leaving in two days, Phil replied. "We go back to school Monday." "Yeah, so do we," Mike replied. "Hey, I was wondering something," he said after a moment of silence. "What's that"? Phil asked, curiously. "I've been hanging out with you guys for almost two weeks," he said. "And it seems to me that you might like Keely as more than a friend." "Am I _that_ obvious"? Phil asked, almost instantly. "Oh, yeah," Mike said. _'Not really,'_ he thought to himself. _'But I am supposed to act like I know something.'_ "Actually, I do," Phil replied. "But nothing's ever going to happen, so I'll just forget about it. We're probably only going to be friends forever." "But, have you been thinking about it for a while"? Mike asked. "Actually, yeah," Phil replied. "Ever since she went out with this guy in our drama class in ninth grade." "So, jealousy first told you"? Mike questioned. "Yeah, kind of like that," Phil replied. They heard something beep. "That's my watch," said Mike. "Mom wants me back in the room now. See ya later." "See ya," Phil said, and Mike left.

"So, what happened"? Chelsea asked anxiously when Mike returned. "Well, he says he likes her, but he seems too chicken to tell her." She laughed. "Well, I've got part 2 of the plan all ready," said Chelsea. "I say we leave these notes under their pillows, and let it go from there." "You mean let them talk to each other themselves"? Mike asked. "Yup, we've done our part. Now it's time to let them do theirs," Chelsea said.

When the Diffys and Keely got back from the mall later on, Mike and Chelsea came over to watch a movie on pay-per-view. Pim counted her money that she made earlier. She'd made eighty-one dollars that day, and got more laughs out of even more clueless primates. They all eventually retired for the night. When Phil and Keely woke up in the morning, they each had a note on their bed that they must have missed the previous night. They were both surprised as ever when they read what they said…

Another Cliffhanger! Stay tuned in for the next chapter. Cookies for reviewers!

Next Chapter: Together and Goodbye: It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going to happen next chapter ;-). Also, everyone gets ready to leave Florida to return home after a long vacation.

(A/N: I had the hardest time with this chapter, but I hope it's good. I wasn't sure how to make them admit their feelings, seeing as this is the first chapter that foreshadows a relationship, and nothing was mentioned about them liking each other in previous chapters. That was because this wasn't my original plan for the story, but after getting feedback from reviewers, I decided to change the course of it. If I don't post the next chapter tomorrow, it might be a few days, because I'm going back to school Monday and will have homework again unfortunately. I've only got one more full-length chapter left to do, and the epilogue. I hope to finish this sometime this week.)


	8. Together and Goodbye

Chapter 8: Together and Goodbye

Phil got up the next morning to find a note on his bed. He was surprised as ever as he read it: _'Phil, Keely likes you, and you should know that. You really should talk to her about it and tell her what you told me. Don't say that you can't do it, because you can. You know how she feels, so you shouldn't have fear of rejection. Good luck. Your friend, Mike'. _When he finished reading it, he was sitting there staring blankly at it, not believing that it was true. Nobody's brain functions normally at seven a.m., so he re-read it to be sure of what it said. Sure enough, nothing changed. _'Was he trying to set us up yesterday when he was asking me about Keely?'_ Phil wondered. Phil didn't know what to think. Then he heard a knock at the door that snapped him out of his daze. He went to answer it, and saw a hotel worker with a cart.

"Did somebody order room service"? the worker asked.

"I did," said Pim, coming out of the bathroom.

"You ordered this"? Phil asked her. "Didn't you hear Dad say no room service"?

"Yeah, but he's not paying for it," she replied.

"Oh yeah, then who is"? Phil asked.

"I am," she said. "With this ten dollars I found on the dresser."

"That's _my_ ten dollars"! Phil said, grabbing it from her. He turned to the guy with the cart and said, "You must have the wrong room."

"Oh, yes," the man replied sarcastically. "This is meant for the other room with a couple of crazy teenagers in it on this floor." He rolled his eyes and left.

Pim went downstairs to get something to eat in the café, and Phil remained in the room, thinking about the note. _'I wonder if Keely got the same note._', he thought. He knew that Keely would be up soon, and he wouldn't know what to say to her, so he went over to his parents' room to see if they were up.

Keely saw a similar piece of paper on her bed, and she too was surprised to read what it said. She wasn't sure what to say, either. _'I bet Phil got the same note, that's why he's not here now.'_ She thought. She turned on the computer and went online, thinking about what to say. _'He's going to walk in this room any second, and I need a plan of words .'_ She thought. Just then, someone instant messaged her.

Fashiondramaqueen07: hey, what's up?

Xokeelyxo07: hey, Tia. I'm just sitting here in my room. What are you doing up? It's like 4:30 out there.

Fashiondramaqueen07: couldn't sleep, so I'm checking out cars.

Xokeelyxo07: well, I'm glad you're on, cuz I've got a problem

Fashiondramaqueen07: what is it?

Xokeelyxo07: I got this note this morning, from one of my new friends here. I think she and his brother were trying to set Phil and I up yesterday.

Fashiondramaqueen07: AND? What did the note say?

Xokeelyxo07: that he likes me.

Fashiondramaqueen07: you don't need some note to tell you that!

Xokeelyxo07: what's that supposed to mean?

Fashiondramaqueen07: Keely, I may have a D in math AND English, but I know this dating stuff. And I know that he's liked you for a long time. Do you like him back, though?

Xokeelyxo07: well, yeah, and I think he got a note, too. From the other guy.

Fashiondramaqueen07: I KNEW it! I wish that I'd met these people who wrote the notes a long time ago!

Xokeelyxo07: but, what do I say, because he's going to walk in this door any second.

Fashiondramaqueen07: just tell him how you feel. Then ask him out.

Xokeelyxo07: yeah, speak for yourself. I'm not you. I can't just walk up to someone and say, I like you, and will you go out with me. Especially someone who's my best friend.

Fashiondramaqueen07: yea you can. I mean, you know the truth and have no fear of rejection. I know you can do it.

Xokeelyxo07: maybe you're right.

Fashiondramaqueen07: I know I am. Anyway, Mom's kicking me off, wants me to go back to sleep. Good luck! See you tomorrow when y'all get back.

Xokeelyxo07: thanks. Cya.

Fashiondramaqueen07 signed off at 7:56

Xokeelyxo07 signed off at 7:57

Phil knocked on his parents' door. "Come in, we're up," he heard Lloyd say.

"Morning," Barb greeted him. "What's up"?

"Nothin," he replied.

"Now that wasn't a nothing nothing, that was a something nothing," Barb said.

"I just found out that the person who I like, likes me, too," Phil said. "And now, I don't know what to say."

"You and Keely"? Barb asked. Phil looked at her with a look that said _'How did you know that?'_

"Is it really that obvious"? he asked.

"Oh, yeah," both parents replied simultaneously. "How'd you find out, anyway"? asked Barb.

"Well, I found this note on my bed this morning," Phil replied. "It appears that Mike was trying to set us up yesterday."

"So, what's the problem with it"? asked Lloyd.

"Well, I'm afraid that if I screw something up, then she'll never talk to me again," Phil replied.

"You'll have to decide if you want to give it a try and hope things work out," said Barb. "I mean, every relationship has highs and lows and takes work."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," he replied. "Anyway. I'm going to grab something to eat."

"Okay, but meet us back here in an hour. We're going to bum around town our last day," Barb replied, and he left.

Phil decided to ignore the situation for now, trying to go about his last day in Florida normally. They all went down to the zoo later that morning. While eating lunch, Keely and Pim had an experience with a flock of pigeons. Barb, and Lloyd had gone to get everyone ice cream, and Phil had gone to throw the trash away.

Keely and Pim had some hot dog bun left over, and when Keely saw some birds, she said, "Hey, let's feed them." Keely threw a piece of hot dog bun at them, and then more swarmed to get in on the food.

"Okay, why did you just attract every stupid bird in Florida"? Pim asked her.

"I don't know, but here more come," Keely replied. They were eventually out of food, but still had about fifty pigeons flocking them.

"Get these dumb birds out of here"! Pim shouted at the top of her lungs.

Keely and Pim started waving their arms, hoping that the birds would leave. They then saw a ball fly through the air and into the flock of birds, scaring them off every which way. They turned around to see Phil.

"That is why you never ever feed pigeons"! he said to them. "Because unless you have a bottomless pit of food, they'll swarm you."

After lunch, everyone walked around. Some water from the elephants almost soaked Phil, but he ducked just in time. However, Barb was standing right behind Phil, and when he ducked, the water hit her square in the face. Everyone cracked up.

"Why'd you duck"? Barb asked Phil jokingly, using a towel to dry off. In a few hours, they all packed up and headed to an outdoor shopping center. But not before the angry pigeons returned. Keely and Pim were standing next to the main entrance building, waiting for the others, when some pigeons on the building decided to do their business on them.

"What the heck was that"! Pim yelled. She looked up, saw the birds, then turned to Keely and said angrily, "You just HAD to feed those stupid birds earlier"! The others were coming over and saw the whole thing. They all cracked up.

"See, that is another reason why you never feed pigeons," Phil said.

They walked out to the car, went back to the hotel so Keely and Pim could change clothes, and then went to the outdoor shopping center. They had about five shopping bags when they were finished. While coming back out to the car, a dog escaped from its owner and started chasing them. While running, Phil tripped, also tripping Keely, who was next to him. The owner finally ran over and collected the dog before it jumped on them.

"What happened"? Keely asked Phil as they were getting up.

"Clumsiness made me trip, gravity brought us down. And that's why I'm not on the track team," Phil joked.

"Come on Clumsy and Clumsier," Barb joked. As they were pulling out of the parking lot, a car pulled out in front of them and sped down the road.

"People in this century are such horrible drivers," Lloyd said, and then pulled out.

"I know that's right," Pim said, giving Phil and Keely Looks. They had both been the worst of drivers while first learning.

"We weren't _that _horrible," Keely said.

"Oh, so you call running red lights, almost running into a tractor-trailer, and knocking out mailboxes and trash cans _good_"? asked Pim.

"So, you can't even drive a lawnmower in first gear without crashing," Phil said, referring to a time when Pim had been riding the mower, and she crashed into the back of their garage, not knowing how to stop. It had caused Curtis to wake up, run out and start chasing her, thinking she was a burglar.

Phil, Keely, and Pim continued talking about each other's horrible driving experiences, and then they arrived at the hotel. "You guys should get some packing done, because we're leaving early tomorrow morning," Barb said, and then she and Lloyd went to their room. The kids went into their room and started in on packing. Keely found a piece of paper on her bed, and remembered. _'Oh yeah, the note from this morning.'_ She'd kind of forgotten about it after having an eventful day, and she still wasn't sure if she should bring it up to Phil. She read the note again and thought about it. She snapped out of thought a minute later and grabbed a pile of clothes for her suitcase. She noticed that Phil and Pim were in some sort of debate about who won the 2121 World Series, the last one before they came to the 21st century, but Keely was half paying attention and had no idea where the topic came from. Knowing them, she thought that they were just trying to prove each other wrong on something.

The debate ended when Phil finally proved Pim wrong by going to the Wizrd and looking up the stats of the game. Pim rolled her eyes and went to get a shower. Keely decided that it might not hurt to ask Phil about the note. _'I'm going to have to say something sooner or later, and it might as well be sooner.'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, Phil," Keely said. "I found something on my bed this morning." Just as she was about to explain, Phil interrupted.

"A note"? he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know"? Keely asked, although she half knew the answer.

"Because, I got one too," he replied.

"You, um, did"? Keely asked, nervously.

"Yeah, I did," he said.

There was a moment of silence before Keely mindlessly decided to just blurt out her thoughts, "I-don't-know-how-you-feel-about-it-but-I'm-open-to-giving-dating-a-try-that-is-if-you-want-to,-but-I-" Phil cut her off, noticing she was practically gasping for air.

"Keely," Phil started. "First of all, take a breath before you pass out from lack of oxygen. Second of all, I feel the same way."

"You- you do"? she asked.

"For a long time." he replied.

Keely started rambling again, "Really-because-I-never-thought-you-did-I-thought-that-you-may-never-talk-to-me-again-after-I-told-you-how-I-feel-but-I-still-just-had-to-tell-you-" Phil cut her off again.

"Keely, take in some oxygen," he said.

Keely calmed down, then asked him, "How come you never told me"?

"Guess I was too chicken," Phil replied and chuckled.

"Guess I was, too," Keely said.

"It's just, I didn't want to screw anything up and ruin our friendship, and I was never sure what you thought," Phil said. "Because you always seemed so into dating other guys."

"Well, now you know what I think," she said. "And I wanted to seem into dating because I never got what I really wanted. Until today. And I forgive you ahead of time for screwing up," she finished and smiled. Phil noticed that it was six o'clock, and he was getting hungry.

"Come on," Phil said taking her hand. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Sure," Keely said. "Let's go."

They hurried out of the room and met Mike and Chelsea to go to Arby's. Little did they know that Pim had heard bits and pieces of the conversation from the bathroom. She was able to put two and two together and figure out what happened. When Phil and Keely left, Pim put some clothes on, and ran to her parents' room.

"Guess what I just heard"? Pim said when she stepped into her parents' room.

"They finally opened that new restaurant back home"? Lloyd asked excitedly, as if begging her to say yes. A new eatery was being built back in Pickford, and Lloyd was excited for its opening.

"No. Do you actually think that I read that Pickford news website"? Pim asked sarcastically.

"I know exactly what she's talking about," said Barb.

"How do you know"? Pim asked.

"I may have been born at night, but it wasn't _last_ night," Barb replied. "It was ever so obvious that they were going to get together. And I just saw them on their way to Arby's with Mike and Chelsea."

"But how did _you_ find out"? Lloyd asked Pim.

"Hotel gossip," Pim replied with a grin.

"Wait a minute, you were eavesdropping, weren't you," Lloyd said.

"Pim," Barb started. "You know you're not supposed to eavesdrop on a private conversation."

"Well, _technically_ I didn't _plan_ to do it," Pim said. "I was taking a shower, and forgot to turn on the radio, so I just heard them talking and decided to listen. Who knew that I wasn't supposed to hear"?

Barb gave her a Look and said, "Well, don't do it again, and make it a note to turn on the radio when you go into the bathroom."

"Whatever," Pim replied. "Anyway, I'm going to get something to eat." With that, she left.

Phil and Keely arrived back in the room and it was already eight o'clock.

"Well, we better finish up packing," Phil said. "Then we can catch that movie on pay-per-view."

"Yeah, let's get to it," Keely said. They had been packing for a few minutes when Pim walked in.

"Sooo, whatcha doin'"? Pim asked.

"It's called packing a suitcase," Phil said, putting some clothes in his suitcase. "Speaking of which, you might want to get in touch with yours."

Pim grabbed her things, threw them into her suitcase sloppily, and then closed it. "Done"! she shouted a mere five minutes later, then went to the computer and turned on her CD player.

"Seems like you go home from a vacation with three times as much junk as you came with," Keely said to Phil, trying unsuccessfully to cram some shopping bags into her already full suitcase.

"Here, just use the shrinker function on the Wizrd to put some of your things down in size," said Phil, handing it to Keely.

"Thanks, Phil," Keely said with a smile. "This makes things a lot easier."

"You know, it was really a fun vacation," said Phil.

"Totally awesome," said Keely. "Next time, Tia and Seth will probably pay us a thousand dollars if they could come with us."

"You're probably right on that one," Phil replied.

"And Mike and Chelsea," Keely said. "I'm really glad for, you know, what they did."

"Me too," Phil replied, smiling at her.

"Ya'll must think I was born yesterday or something," Pim said, shaking her head and grinning at them from the computer.

"What do you mean by that"? Keely asked her, although she knew the answer.

"I know what's going on, Pim replied. "And I think that you know I know what's going on."

Phil just shook his head, rolled his eyes and continued packing. There was nothing that you did that Pim didn't find out about. Phil had always thought that she was worse than the Pink Panther. Just then, Lloyd came in.

"Let's haul some of these bags out to the car," he said. They each grabbed their bags and followed Lloyd out to the car.

Phil and Keely were sitting on a bed in the room a little while later. They settled on watching a movie on pay-per-view that they thought might be interesting. Turns out that they were wrong. They heard snoring coming from the bed next to them.

"This movie's so boring that it even put Pim to sleep," said Phil. "We should probably go to bed anyway."

"Yeah, because I'm getting tired," Keely replied

"Night, Keel," Phil said giving her a hug.

"Night, Phil," Keely said, returning it. Keely turned off the TV and Phil climbed back over into his bed. They both drifted off to sleep, thinking about the great and eventful day that they just had.

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated since last weekend. I've had everything else going this week- marching band, homework, and 4 tests to study for. And I also had a hard time getting ideas for this chapter. The next chapter will be the last one, and I'll try to post it tomorrow. May and June are downright booked for me with review for finals and end-of-the-year activities, so I might start another story, but not get to update for like a week or two. But I'll be working on more stories this summer, so stay tuned in. :-))

Next Chapter: 'The Return'- Everyone heads home and gets ready to return to school on Monday.


	9. The Return

Chapter 9: The Return

"Let's go people! Move it! Move it! Move it"! Pim yelled.

"What time is it"? asked Phil sleepily.

"It's eight o'clock," said Pim.

"Eight o'clock on a Sunday morning"? Phil asked. "Why are you waking us up then"?

"Because we've gotta be out of here by nine," Pim replied. "Now get up people! Move it! Move it"!

"Have you ever considered a career as a drill sergeant"? Keely asked her annoyed.

"Hey, that's a great idea," Pim said with a grin. "Then I can boss people around." Keely just rolled her eyes and sat up.

"We don't have to leave for an hour, so we'll just sleep a few more minutes," said Phil

"If you do that, I'll just throw a bucket of water over your head," said Pim.

Phil rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, we're up."

They got up and sleepily finished packing up the rest of their bags. Barb came in a minute later.

"Morning, travelers," she said. "Here's some money so you guys can get breakfast at Dunkin Donuts," she said, handing Pim some money. "Meet us in the lobby about five of nine to check out."

"Okay, we're going to take these bags to the car first, and then go over to eat," Keely said.

"Okay, don't forget anything in the room," Barb said and left.

"Y'all can go over and bring back something to eat," Pim said and handed Phil the money. "I'll just be here."

"Last I remembered, we don't work for you," Phil replied. "If you want something, you're coming with us. And you're also going to grab your bag and bring it to the car."

They grabbed the bags and left the room. They saw Mike and Chelsea with their parents and a load of suitcases walking down the hall.

"You guys heading out"? Keely asked them.

"Yup, back to school tomorrow," Chelsea replied.

"It's been a lot of fun," Mike said. "Hey, maybe we'll see you guys next year."

"Oh, you can bet that we'll be back," said Phil.

"Anyway, we've got to go," Chelsea said. "We'll e-mail ya when we get home."

"Have fun"! Phil said.

"And thanks," Keely said. "For, you know, what you did."  
"No problem," Chelsea said. "Have a safe trip home"! Mike and Chelsea then left.

Phil, Keely, and Pim all ate breakfast and were back in the room, making a last look to be sure that they didn't forget anything.

"I think that we're all set," Keely said after looking the place over. Phil grabbed the room keycard, and they made their way down to the lobby on the elevator. They met Barb and Lloyd getting off of the next elevator.

"Ready to go"? Lloyd asked.

"It's too early to be up, but yeah, I guess," Keely said.

"We've got to get out of here so we won't be seen in the skyaks," Barb said. "First, though, we need to check out."

They checked out, dropped the car off, and then made their way to the alley. Again, no one was around. They got out the skyaks, loaded the luggage, and then were ready to go.

"Hurry up, get on and let's get out of here," Barb said. They crammed into the two skyaks, and were ready for departure.

"Homeward bound"! Lloyd shouted as they took off into the air. Thirty minutes later, they landed in the Diffy yard.

"We're here," Lloyd said.

"We better be, because we're almost out of fuel," Phil said.

"I'll put more in later," Lloyd said. "Anyway, let's go in and take a breather before we unload."

They went inside where Phil, Pim, and their parents went into the kitchen and sat down. Keely went on the computer to try to pull some of her pictures from her cell phone up. She wasn't having much luck.

"Phil, do you know how to do this"? she shouted to him in the kitchen. "I'm just plain technologically challenged."

"If I can work a 22nd century data computer, then I sure can work an old-fashioned slow one," Phil said from the kitchen, getting up. He went in, pulled up a chair, punched a few buttons, and then a slide show of pictures appeared on the screen.

"Thanks, I couldn't work this thing to save my life," said Keely. "The only thing I know how to do is go online and get on AIM."

"That's why you've got me around," Phil said and smiled. Keely smiled back and Phil put an arm around her as they watched their vacation on slideshow. They didn't notice when Pim walked in a minute later with a pile of new clothes that she got in Florida.

"Technologically challenged, good excuse," Pim said grinning, seeing them at the computer scrolling through photos. Phil or Keely said nothing, so Pim continued, "Anyway, Keely, your mom just called. She's at some cheerleading thing in LA, and she'll be back this afternoon."

"Great, thanks," Keely said, not turning away from the computer screen.

Pim rolled her eyes and said, "I think that the wall comprehended more of what I said than you did." She walked away.

They all went back outside after a few hours, and Keely saw her mom out in the yard gardening.

"I'd better go home now," Keely said.

"Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow at school," Phil replied. "Speaking of school, I need to restock my locker bar."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Keely said. "We can just get something at Dunkin Donuts in the morning. Meet you there"?

"Sure, sounds great," Phil said, and Keely left.

After unloading and unpacking everything, everyone was tired, so they just sat on the couch and watched TV for the rest of the afternoon. Everyone was tired so they were all in bed by nine o'clock.

Pim walked into school the next morning, thinking of her next new brilliant plan: to revolutionize in the cafeteria and make ice cream a main course at lunch. While at her locker, Debbie Berwick came up to her, obviously excited about something. Debbie had become kind of a friend to Pim over the last few years, but she still annoyed the heck out of her sometimes.

"Welcome back"! she said to Pim excitedly. "I had so much fun last week"!

"Let me guess what you did," Pim said. "You volunteered at the old folks home again."

"Aw, what gave it away"? Debbie replied and Pim rolled her eyes.

"Well, because every stinkin' think you do is volunteer work"! Pim shouted

"Anyway, how was Florida"? Debbie asked.

"A heck of a lot better than working at some old folks home," Pim said.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with volunteering," Debbie said.

"Whatever," Pim replied. "Anyway, I've got a revolution to stage in the cafeteria. Later"! Pim closed her locker and left.

Phil and Keely were at Phil's locker-bar having some orange juice and donuts that they got at Dunkin Donuts, when Tia walked up.

"Hey guys, welcome back! I heard what happened," she said.

"What happened to what"? Keely asked.

"How those peeps in Florida got you guys together," Tia said, taking a donut.

"How'd you know"? Phil asked.

"Oh, Pim told me and Seth," Tia replied. "And about a hundred other people, too," she added.

Phil rolled his eyes and said, "Shoulda known."

"If you don't duct tape her mouth, she's gonna have your life story going around school," Tia said jokingly.

"Ya don't say," Phil said and sighed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna be late for chemistry," Tia said, grabbing her books from her locker.

"You _hate_ chemistry," Keely said. "Why are you in such a hurry to get there"?

"Because, there's this really cute guy that's transferring into my class, and if I arrive early, I just might get a chance to talk to him," Tia replied. "So, chao"! Tia ran off to class.

Phil and Keely remained at Phil's locker, and they saw Pim walk by.

"Hold it," Phil said, and Pim stopped. "Why are you spreading gossip around school"? Phil continued.

"Why, whatever do you mean"? Pim said, trying to look innocent.

Phil and Keely raised their eyebrows at her.

"Alright, alright I did it," she said. "But only after my cafeteria revolution went south and the lunch lady kicked me out. I needed something to do until I got a new plan. Now I've got a new plan. Later." Pim snatched a donut and ran off.

"She goes and opens her big mouth about everything," Phil said to Keely with a laugh. The bell pierced the air, and Phil and Keely gathered their books to go to their first class.

"You don't think that it's a bad thing that the whole school knows, do you"? Keely asked, closing her locker.

"Not at all," Phil said with a smile. Keely slipped her hand into his as they headed off in the direction of their English class.

(A/N: So I _finally_ finished this. I would have sooner, but this past week I had homework, tests, and marching band practice. Hope you liked the story! Stay tuned for my next fanfic, 'Time Travel Exchange', which I've already started working on.)


End file.
